


beneath a waning radish

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Remus tells Sirius he loves him, they are lying flat on their backs on the damp pavement of Speakers' Corner in Hyde Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath a waning radish

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/243078.html) @ livejournal.

The first time Remus tells Sirius he loves him, they are lying flat on their backs on the damp pavement of Speakers' Corner in Hyde Park. It's some vague hour between midnight and dawn, but Remus doesn't know which. The sky is ink-black overheard, save for the tiny white specks of the stars, and the moon is obscured behind a cloud. Remus passes Sirius the spliff he'd rolled earlier, watching the boy take a toke and push the thick, pungent smoke out between his lips.

"I love you, you know," he says, and he's greeted with silence. His seventeen-year-old ego isn't sure how to take it, not to mention the fact that his brain is slowed down considerably by the marijuana-induced haze he's in.

Sirius turns to him with a lazy grin, eyes half-lidded as he passes the joint back to Remus. "Y'know what's a fucked up word? Radish," he says, laughing as he rolls onto his side. "_Ra_dish, Moony. Fucking weird, innit?"

Remus blinks and looks at Sirius, then looks at the joint between his fingers. "Yeah, Padfoot, radish is an odd word." He sighs, and doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed that Sirius never heard his confession. It's too soon to say such stupid things to each other anyway, Remus rationalises with himself. They've been flirting with a relationship for months, ever since Sirius kissed Remus on the night of his birthday, creeping into each other's beds at night and doing everything to resist putting a label on things. Mates that fuck? Boyfriends? Something convenient and safe to turn to? Remus doesn't know, but part of him doesn't care. Or hadn't cared until he blurted out that he loves Sirius.

He sighs and takes a deep hit off the spliff, watching as the clouds shift. Remus' eyes widen a touch because, holy fucking hell, there's a half of a radish in the sky where the moon should be. He shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes, and when he looks again it's just the regular old moon. He instantly passes the joint to Sirius, through with it for the night. He turns his head to ask Sirius if he's seen the radish or if needs to lay off the bloody drugs.

But Sirius isn't looking at the sky. He's staring right at Remus, and he's a lot closer than he was a few moments ago. Remus feels the ground slip out from under him as Sirius moves closer, and he stupidly mumbles _radish_. And then Sirius is kissing him, and it's not like it's the first time, but it's decidedly different. Remus keeps his eyes open for a moment, watching the blur that is Sirius' up-close face, dark eyelashes fluttering against pale cheeks, and then he lets them slip shut. He tries to shift closer and scrapes his elbow on the concrete, but the way Sirius sighs into his cheek makes it worth it.

When Sirius finally pulls back to take a breath, he's grinning and his fingers find Remus' to take the joint away. He throws Remus a sidelong glance, his grin turning into more of a smirk. He looks up at the sky and says, "Me too, Moony."

All Remus can do is grin, and when he feels Sirius' fingers slide along his own, with no joint to pass, he grins even wider, twining their fingers together.


End file.
